Hidden Corner of the Universe
by jacyevans
Summary: Ginny decides to show Draco her own secret place, a hidden corner of the universe she's never shown anyone else until now. What happens when the two beging to learn things about each other they never knew? D/G one-shot fic


_A/N: Okay - this was originally written as a Valentine's Day chapter to a story that I started, but I sorta lost my notebook for a while and now I can't remember where I was going with the story…so this has become a one-shot piece of D/G goodness ::grin:: Hope you enjoy it – oh, and review please! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated, however flames will be bottled and thrown somewhere far, far away…like the __Atlantic__._

_Anything in first person is Ginny's POV. The song lyrics are from "The Other Side" by David Gray. The "Muggle movie" Ginny refers to in the fic is "Angel Eyes."_

_Disclaimer: I own posolutely, absitively NADA._

**~* Hidden Corner of the Universe *~**

Valentine's Day. Twenty-four hours of Cupid's arrows, lovey dovey fluffiness, and chocolate. Unofficial Must-Buy-A-Dozen-Roses-For-My-Girlfriend Day. 

Better known to others as the International Day of Loneliness for Singles.

::Sigh:: Well, this is no good. I've never liked Valentine's Day very much. My first and only Valentine was to Harry, and that was a disaster…pickled toad, honestly, _what was I thinking_?! Probably something along the lines of _he's looking pretty cute in those black jeans and navy blue shirt_ and who am I kidding? I still have a crush that flares up every now and then for the Boy Who Lived. 

Better known now as the Boy Who Dates His Best Friend. No, I'm _not_ talking about Ron.

I suppose I can't just call it dating. Harry and Hermione have so much more then that. I don't even think that I can call it love. There has to be a better word for it.

Completion. That's the word I'm looking for. They complete each other – always have, always will. They were meant for each other, end of discussion.

And Ron? He's positively smitten with one of our colleagues, Jeira Frasier, which leaves me, Virginia Margaret Weasly, alone on Valentine's Day.

There is one other person in this house I've considered. My brother would absolutely incinerate me with a look if he knew. Hermione said to go for it if that's what I want. Harry just shrugged.

Some help they are.

I'm not even sure about my feelings for this person. I mean – the attraction is there. But it's more then just a crush. It's not love, but it's not lust either, it's – honestly? I don't know what it is.

::sigh:: International Day of Loneliness here I come. I suppose I could look on the bright side – at least I'm not sick anymore.

Who am I kidding – there _is_ no bright side. I think I'm going to get out of this house before the couples start getting ready for their dates. They've been at it _all_ day.

Damn the happy couples and their public displays of affection.

::Sigh:: I need to get out of this house.

~**~

Ginny was restless. After being cooped up in the house for days with the flu, she wanted nothing more then to get out into the sunlight and enjoy the fresh air for a while away from the happy couples that had tried unsuccessfully to _not_ look happy for the single people still stuck in the house. And she knew exactly where she wanted to go:

Mabel's Stables.

When Ginny was seven, she _begged_ her father to sign her up for horseback riding lessons with Bill. Her first time out, she was alone, although another little boy was with her – 

Draco Malfoy. 

Draco had been riding for a few years and was thoroughly enjoying watching Ginny attempt to get a grip on the horse. It was especially amusing to him when she was thrown off.

Ginny smiled, remembering what happened next.

~* _Ginny ran into the stables, completely mortified. She vowed never to come out. She ran – straight into Mabel's husband, Jonathan, who was leading a horse out of one of the stalls. He seemed to be having trouble with her, and Ginny was a welcome distraction._

_"Hello __Virginia__. Aren't you supposed to be outside with Mabel?"_

_Ginny shook her head furiously. "No. The horse threw me off right in front of Malfoy and I never want to ride again!"_

_Jonathan kneeled down in front of her. "Are you sure that's what you want?"_

_Ginny bit her lip and, avoiding his gaze, looked at the horse Jonathan had been attempting to lead out of the stall. "She's beautiful." And that she was – completely white, save for a black spot in the middle of her forehead in the shape of a star. _

_"Yes she is. Her name is Astra – stubborn thing if I ever saw one."_

_"Can I pet her?" Ginny asked, eyes gleaming._

_"I wouldn't suggest – " Jonathan cut himself off as Astra came out of her stall and headed straight over to Ginny. "Well, I'll be damned. I think you've found yourself a horse."_

_Ginny eyes Astra warily. "I don't know."_

_"C'mon – give it a try. What have you got to loose?"_

_Ginny glanced from the horse to Jonathan and back again. "Well – okay."_

_It was the best ride of her life. She only wished Malfoy was around to see it. _*~

Ginny laughed a little, remembering how at seven years old, she fell in love with riding – and now, twelve years later, she was in love with it still. 

Ginny shook her head and left a note for Ron stating where she had gone. _Not that he would notice anyways…_ She apparated to the stables. It was right before sundown, and the sky was just beginning to turn from light blue to periwinkle.

Just as Ginny entered the stables, she heard a familiar drawl call from behind her. "Come to fall off your horse again Virginia?"

Ginny spun around and glared. Draco Malfoy had finally become at least remotely tolerable to her the last few weeks, but her nerves were severed, and she was on the verge of throttling him. "That was twelve years ago Malfoy, and you haven't seen me ride since." She fed Astra a few sugar cubes and led her out of the stall. 

Draco was close behind, still taunting her. "Then prove it Weasly. Let's see how well you can do."

Ginny looked at him. "You _really_ want to see how well I can do?"

"Yes, I do." Draco said smugly, arms crossed. 

Ginny got up onto the horse and Draco was impressed – though he would never admit this aloud – to see that she was riding bare-backed. His own horse, Midnight, wasn't saddled either, but that was beyond the point. 

She smiled sweetly. "You'll have to catch me first." She nudged Astra's side and went off onto the trail. Draco watched her, amazed, before snapping out of his stupor and following her. 

~**~

_Meet me on the other side  
Meet me on the other side  
I'll see you on the other side  
See you on the other side  
  
Honey, now if I'm honest  
I still don't know what love is  
Another mirage folds_

_Into the haze of time recalled  
And now the floodgates cannot hold  
All my sorrow all my rage  
A tear that falls on every page…_

~**~

Ginny smiled as she heard a faint gallop behind her. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the wind blowing through her hair before slowing Astra down to a trot.

Draco caught up with her and looked over incredulously. "When did you learn how to ride like that?"

"Somewhere between seven and nineteen I suppose," she said, giving him a smug look. _It's nice to be better then him for once_, she thought to herself, grinning.

They rode in silence and Draco took the time to just observe everything that Ginny was doing. Gone was the gangly little girl that was infatuated with Harry Potter. Over the years, she developed a tall, curvaceous figure. Her red hair fell to the middle of her back. And those eyes – why had he never noticed her eyes? They were a deep blue, often mistaken for brown, the type that could see through to your soul. _Why doesn't she have a Valentine?_ Draco found himself thinking. _She's beautiful – stop that! Why he was thinking about Ginny Weasly like this, he would never know, and he opted to face forward, but try as he might, he couldn't think about anything else._

Ginny looked over when she felt Draco's eyes on her. He turned away suddenly, but Ginny kept watching him. Although she would never admit this aloud, Ginny had always watched Draco from afar, almost admiring his gorgeous features. He lost the slicked-back look years ago, and his blonde hair fell around his face. And his eyes – don't even get her started on his eyes. Light gray, silver almost, and they seemed to pierce right through her. Something in Ginny's stomach did a flip and she faced forward, suddenly needing to think about something else.

She couldn't, even though she tried.

"So," Draco said, trying to break the sudden tension between them, "Weasly and Jeira are going out tonight?"

"His name is Ron, and yes, he is going out tonight, because unlike some people, he has a Valentine."

 "Ouch – sounds to me like you're bitter Virginia."

"Well I don't see you with a date either," Ginny shot back, leading Astra to the right off of the trail.

"Touché – where are you going?"

Ginny stopped and shot him a glance over her shoulder. "Come and see." _Oh Merlin, am I _flirting _with him? Ginny took a breath and Astra started galloping again._

Draco followed. He was curious to know what exactly Ginny was hiding. _And,_ his mind taunted, _you just want to spend time with her. "Oh, sod off." Draco grumbled, coming to a halt behind Ginny. She was already down off of Astra, who was grazing in a field behind them. "Aren't you afraid that she's going to run off?"_

Ginny shook her head. "She'll come back." She cocked her head to the side. "Come here."

Draco walked over and saw exactly why Ginny would want to keep a place like this hidden. They were on the edge of a low cliff, a small stream below them. There was a perfect view of the sunset from where they were standing. The place was like a small Eden – tucked away in its own little corner of the universe for only her to decide who to share it with.

Why she had chosen him he'd never know.

Ginny was looking out when she suddenly started talking. "When I was nine, I was petrified at the very idea that Mabel wanted me to try riding bare-backed. Bill promised me that if I at least tried by Valentine's Day, he would have a surprise for me. I was so scared, but I finally found enough courage to try, just in time for the big surprise. He brought me here – my own little hidden niche in the world. I never told anyone about it. It was our secret place." She sniffled a bit and shuffled her feet. The sun was almost completely set, and Ginny hugged herself – there was a cold breeze, and she forgot her sweater back at the stables.

Draco watched her for a moment. Even on the verge of tears, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on. He didn't know what else to do, so he silently slipped his cloak from his shoulders and put it around hers. Ginny looked at him and gave him a small smile. "So, chivalry really isn't dead."

Draco said nothing and Ginny sighed, looking back out on the horizon.

"You miss him." Draco said.

Ginny nodded. "Even after three years – it still aches like a bad bruise."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't." Ginny said firmly, her eyes meeting his. "It wasn't your fault. You're not your father."

"I know, but – "

"No." Ginny turned his face to look at her. "Lucius killed Bill. Not you. You're not like him."

"How do you know?" Draco slapped her hand away. "You know nothing about my life but what you're told. You only think you know, but you don't."

"Don't tell me what I do and do not know!" Ginny yelled back. "You think I didn't see you at school after you graduated? With all the other Death Eaters. And you're _here now. That's enough to tell me that you're at least trying to find your footing."_

"You don't know – "

"You don't know! You don't know that half of it! I was with him when he died Draco! I know what your father did because I saw it first hand, and I can tell you right now, you are _not_ your father." Ginny took a few deep breaths.

"How do you know that?" Draco asked quietly.

"You're standing here arguing with me for no reason at all. You obviously care enough to be here. Your father would have never stayed this long. That tells me enough." 

Ginny closed her eyes as if suddenly tired. She heard Draco mumble something. "What?"

Draco sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Thank you." 

Ginny gave him a somewhat shocked look. "Chivalrous and humble all in the same day. I'm impressed."

"Well, don't get used to it, I'm not liking it very much. It's ruining my image."

Ginny smiled. "It's okay. I promise I won't tell anybody."

Draco couldn't help it – he smiled. "A smile. Never thought I'd see the day that happened." Draco just rolled his eyes and smirked. "Ah – now that's more like it."

The two of them turned back to watch the sky, which was now black and full of stars that were bright enough to light up the clearing they were standing in. 

"We should be getting back," Draco said, almost disappointed. 

"Wait." Ginny said, grabbing his wrist. The physical contact sent a slight shiver through both of them, but they ignored the feeling. Draco just looked at her. Ginny blinked. "Umm – you don't know the way back. And- I'm not leaving yet. A-and I have your cloak."

"Right. So – I should stay." His face was inches away from hers.

"Right." Ginny found herself leaning forwards, but she pulled away suddenly. She was still holding onto his wrist, and something – looking back, she would not know what – compelled her to take his hand. Draco said nothing, but intertwined his fingers with hers. 

~**~

_Meet me on the other side  
Meet me on the other side_

_  
Maybe I oughta mention  
Was never my intention  
To harm you or your kin  
Are you so scared to look within  
The ghosts are crawling on our skin  
We may race and we may run  
We'll not undo what has been done  
Or change the moment when it's gone…_

~**~

Ginny wordlessly led him over to a large willow tree nearby. The branches hung down around them. They were still holding hands, but there was about a foot between them. Ginny slowly, silently moved closer to him until she could lean his back against his chest. Draco put his arms around her waist and intertwined their fingers again. Neither made a move to say or do anything else for a long time. Draco was about to say something when he realized that Ginny fell asleep. He leaned his head back, dozing off along with her.

~**~

This is wrong. I know this is wrong. Every part of me that was raised to be the person I am today is screaming at me for this.

I'm falling in love with him. A Weasly is falling in love with a Malfoy. I think the world can spin off of its axis now.

Being in his arms, looking up at him, watching him sleep with his arms around me – this isn't lust now. Nor is it love yet.

It's completeness – pure, plain, and simple. I wonder if he feels the same way.

~**~

Ginny awoke with a feeling of complete contentment. She smiled and let out a silent sigh. She looked out at the sky, and something in the corner of her vision caught her attention. She didn't want to wake Draco, so she didn't move much.  
  
Draco's left shirt sleeve had ridden up in his sleep, and the edge of what she could only guess was the Dark Mark was showing on his skin. A morbid part of her wanted to see it, had to see it to believe it. Everything in her told her that this, him being a Death Eater at all, wasn't right - and yet, it was. He was Lucius Malfoy's son, meant to stand at his father's side as Voldemort's most vicious, loyal servant.  
  
But it was wrong. He wasn't like that. She couldn't explain it - she just _knew_.  
  
Draco awoke and saw that Ginny was already up and lost in thought. He followed her gaze to his arm and was about to pull the sleeve down when Ginny put her hand over his.   
  
"No." She said quietly. "I need - " She looked into his eyes. "Show me." The statement was almost a question. She was as hesitant as she was, but he rolled up his sleeve to the elbow, revealing the Dark Mark in plain view on his forearm. He had no idea why she wanted to see it.  
  
The look of disgust he expected never came. She was looking at him with what seemed to be sympathy. Ginny clasped her left hand in his and tentatively traced the outline of the mark with her fingertip. The touch was gentle, a far cry from the pain he felt when it was first put there by the Dark Lord. It felt brutal then - now, it was soft, almost like a caress, and both of them felt something inside of them break. The touch was too intimate to be ignored and they both knew it -   
  
Their worlds were about to change.  
  
Draco put his hands over hers and she looked up at him. He put his hand on the side of her face and kissed her.   
  
Ginny didn't pull away as he thought she would. In fact, she was pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.   
  
They pulled away a few minutes later breathing heavily. Ginny looked up at him and saw something flash through his eyes -   
  
Desire.  
  
The words remained unspoken, but as the two of them lay down, him on top of her, he fixed her with a gaze that could only mean one thing -   
  
Are you sure?  
  
Ginny's answer was to pull Draco down to her, suddenly desperately needing to feel his lips against hers.

~**~

_Meet me on the other side  
Meet me on the other side  
I'll see you on the other side  
I'll see you on the other side  
  
I know it would be outrageous  
To come on all courageous  
And offer you my hand  
To pull you up on to dry land  
When all I got is sinking sand  
The trick ain't worth the time it buys  
I'm sick of hearing my own lies  
And love's a raven when it flies…_

~**~

Draco's hands slid up the back of her shirt and expertly unclasped her bra. The buttons of her shirt were undone in record time and both items were thrown aside. _He's done this before. Ginny realized suddenly, and a pang of jealousy shot through her, but it was pushed away as Draco started kissing his way down her neck._

"Draco," she said, breath coming in short pants, "please try…to go slow…" The words were more of a breath then a statement, but he understood their implications nonetheless.

She had never done this before. He was her first.

Fate certainly does have a warped sense of humor.

~**~

It's amazing how one night can change your life. Tonight has changed my entire perspective on how the world works.

Laying here, awake in his arms, naked under the stars…it's perfection in every way. I remember Hermione trying to explain her first time with Harry. She said there were no words in the English language to justfully describe how she felt. Lust wasn't the right word. Love wasn't strong enough. Perfection wasn't quite right.

Complete. That's what she said. Being with Harry made her feel whole.

I now know exactly what she was talking about.

~**~

Ginny was laying awake, her head leaning on her arm. The movement of Draco's fingers along her spine told her that he wasn't anywhere nearer to sleep then she was.

Ginny rolled over so that she was facing him. Draco brushed a piece of hair out of her face. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Gunny perched herself up on her elbow. "Funny you should notice this now."

"You never noticed me either."

"I always noticed you, Draco. You were just never paying attention."

"I was paying more attention then you know."

Ginny said nothing, but sat up, lost in thought for a moment. She smiled to herself, remembering something she had seen in a Muggle movie once that she had always wanted to do.

Draco sat up and pulled her to him. They were wrapped up in a heated kiss and Ginny wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, ending up lying down again, a tangle of legs and limbs. Ginny pulled away, suddenly needing to breathe, and looked into his eyes. "Kiss me in a place I've never been kissed." She said, laying a few kisses along his jawline.

Draco smiled and moved his way down her body. He kissed the middle of her lower back and Ginny giggled slightly at the sensations it was sending through her. After a few moments, Draco laid back down next to her on his side, his head on his right arm. He pulled her to him and kissed her neck up her jawline to her ear. "Your turn, love." He nuzzled her ear, whispering, "Kiss me in a place I've never been kissed." He draped his left arm over her shoulder.

Ginny looked at him, for all the world not knowing what she was going to do, when the arm draped over her shoulder caught her eye. She transfixed him with a gaze of pure, intense emotion, barely moving her head as she placed a kiss on his arm – 

Right over the Dark Mark.

Draco just watched her. If he didn't know any better, he wouldn't have believed it, would have swore he dreamt the whole thing. This was beyond the light caress from before. This was, in his eyes, one of the most intimate things she could have done.

Ginny looked at him and leaned over, kissing him along his collar bone. "Why did you do that?" He asked her.

Ginny paused for a few moments, her eyes never straying from his. "Because it was something I had to do."

Neither would understand that moment as long as they lived.

And for all the world – neither wanted to.

~**~

Even now, I don't know why I did it. Was it a spur of the moment? The first thing that caught my eye? Or was it something more then that? I guess I'll never be able to answer those questions. Nor do I want to, really.

For all intents and purposes, the real question becomes – do I love him? 

I don't know. Another question left to be answered by time. Time heals wounds the heart never understands.

Maybe time will tell whether or not he loves me.

~**~

_Meet me on the other side  
Meet me on the other side  
I'll see you on the other side_

_And honey, now if I'm honest_

_I still don't know what love is…_

~**~

The ride back to the stables was silent. Ginny and Draco left each other alone in their thoughts. They took the ride slow, enjoying their last moments alone together, hands clasped between them. Once they arrived back home, things would have to go on the way they used to.

They were nothing more then struggling friends. And in a way, that wasn't a lie. Only now, they weren't struggling to tolerate each other – 

They were struggling not to love each other.

When the stables came back into view, Ginny's heart sank. She looked over at Draco, swallowing past the lump in her throat. She was in love with him, there was no doubt in her mind about that now, and she was beginning to wonder if some part of her had been in love with him all along.

Draco helped Ginny off of Astra and they led their horses back into their stalls. Ginny gave him a small smile before walking back to the house. Draco suddenly had a thought. "Ginny?" Ginny turned around. "Did you have a Valentine – at all?"

"No. Did you?"

Draco smiled. "You might say that." Ginny smiled at him knowingly, and walked back towards the house, a smile on her face and a song in her heart.

When she got back up to her room, there was a note on her bed. Ginny broke the seal and read it to herself.

_Dear Virginia,_

_I'm not quite sure what to say to you right now. What we shared last night…I can't describe it. But – it wouldn't be fair to you if I just waltzed into your life like this. I can barely get my own life together, much less bring you into my mess. I don't want to do that to you. It's not fair, and I'm sorry._

_The thought that has crossed my mind the most since last night is - do I love her? Honestly – I have no idea what that is. Love I mean. Growing up a Malfoy, love was not an overly emphasized issue. But I can be sure of one thing. Love, I may not be sure of - _

_But I do need you. More then I ever realized I would._

_It's amazing how one night can change your life._

_~ Draco_

Ginny folded the letter back up and walked over to her desk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and began her own letter. When she was finished, she slipped it under his door, content that he would read it and understand.

She walked back to her room and closed the door, not wanting to be disturbed until he came to her.

Like she knew he would.

~**~

_Dear Draco,_

_You are not bringing me into your mess. Do not think like that. I walked into this willingly, eyes wide open, and I'm not going anywhere. I don't want to. Ever. _

_You're right – one night can change your life. And love? Honestly – I'm not quite sure what love is either. But what I do know is that when I'm with you, all I feel is – whole. Complete. And I need you, just as much as you need me._

_Meet me in my room after you read this, love. And we can spend the night under the stars on the other side again._

_~ Ginny_


End file.
